


Me and You sprite sheet

by W_I_R_E_D



Series: Me and You [2]
Category: Me (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_I_R_E_D/pseuds/W_I_R_E_D
Summary: Me and You sprite sheet!Come one come all to look at badly edited sprites!
Series: Me and You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155446
Kudos: 17





	Me and You sprite sheet

Base sprites from Omori - all rights go to OMOCAT. The game and character of 'Me' belong to M-256\Isasapiens

The first chapter is up! I'm keeping the sprites here. There are some minor spoilers within these so avoid if you want to go in completely blind. If you wish to post these elsewhere please give credit to OMOCAT, Isasapiens and me! :)

* * *


End file.
